Double Trouble
by TigerLilly-97
Summary: When a man eating Manticore infests your school in Australia there's only one place to go... Hogwarts better watch out ! The Evans cousins are coming to fuck shit up. Have the trouble makers James and Sirius met their match? .. we shall see... T rating. may change ... :) Read & Review :)
1. G'Day Mate

Chapter one

G'day mate

It was raining the day we left the farm. I don't know if it was because we were leaving or a good omen of what was about to come. All I knew was that the change that was coming was big and maybe even life changing. What I did know was that if Lily and I didn't leave soon we were going to miss the train to Hogwarts! Shit.

It's quite unheard of when people in the wizarding world transfer schools, especially a drastic change from Australia to England. That like the opposite hemisphere to Australia! Literally the other side of the world. Since our old school in Perth, Blumont had closed because of a slight pest… problem, well if you consider your school being home to a man eating Manticore, with a man's head, a lion's body and a scorpions tail… many people were getting the hell out of there. Luckily Lily and I's names had been down for one other school, even if it was on the other side of the world. For me the biggest change would be the time difference and all, imagine trying to fall asleep at 2 in the morning when back in Australia it's 3 in the afternoon! Great. And because our parents wanted to give us the whole 'muggle' experience, we had a 21 hour plane trip to look forward to and then a 5 hour train ride to Hogwarts. Right after one another. There is one thing worse than a raging Manticore running around in your school. And that is a tired Lily. My cousin gets quite angry and… slightly terrifying when she doesn't get her full 8 to 10 hours sleep, whereas I just get a little hyper and happy, people just normally think I'm high or drunk. Since we both couldn't sleep on planes or trains it was going to be a long trip. One that we couldn't wait for to be over.

The plane trip ended up being a terrible experience for the both of us, luckily for our parents they slept soundly during the whole flight. Unfortunately for Lily, in our stopover in Singapore she just had to eat the chicken and get food poisoning. Even more unfortunately for me… I was the one holding her hair for 21 hours while she emptied the contents of her stomach. Aren't I just the best cousin? Once the plane finally landed in England we used one of the spells which made you look all refreshed so we didn't smell like shit when we went on the train. By this time it was 9 o'clock and we had only 2 hours to find our way to kings cross.

Yeah it took us the whole 1 hour and 50 minutes to find it. We probably looked like a bunch of headless hippogriffs running around the station trying to find the platform which clearly was not marked for tourists like us. Finally we found some wizards who were going onto the platform through the brick wall entrance. Like I said before… not clearly marked at all. Bloody poms. Saying goodbye to our parents was probably the hardest part… even harder than the time difference, we wouldn't be seeing them until the holidays and at our old school we went home every night for dinner, you can't go home at a boarding school. Only on holidays. At least Lily and I had each other though.

Hearing the train horn go off Lily and I realised that we should go and find a compartment and try to get some much needed sleep, which most likely would not happen knowing our luck. After stacking our suitcases onto the luggage compartment of the train we went and found an empty compartment. The compartments were nice and had a welcoming feeling to them, I chucked my backpack onto an empty seat next to me and pulled out a miniature pillow which I enlarged, using my wand. I saw Lily doing the same thing on the other side of the small room and smiled to myself. Even though we were cousins, we were closer than best friends and even closer than sisters. We had very similar personalities Lily and I, but out of the both of us… I was slightly more rebellious and she was more carefree and didn't really care about the whole bitchiness side to things. She was the only one who knew how to calm me when I was on a rampage… and trust me they are not a pretty sight. We were both similar, yet we could be so different. At times our personalities were identical and at other times we could tear each other's heads off, acting like a bunch of wild hippogriffs.

About 10 minutes into the train ride, a group of four boys walked past our compartment. One quickly dashed back and peered in, smirked then called over the other three waving at them frantically. The boy slid open the glass door and walked inside. Moments later his friends joined and he first boy asked if they could stay with us for the train ride. Seeing as we weren't going to be sleeping I quickly said that they could. When I reshrunk my pillow I carefully studied the new arrivals. The first boy who walked in resembled a god. Seriously. He was nearly perfect, he had quite long shaggy hair, similar to a dogs, and was tall and a little tanned but what really surprised me was his eyes. A mixture of a bluey-grey they looked like a perfect storm brewing. The only thing separating him from being perfect was the fact that he was wearing a top, from the shirt he was wearing any girl could tell he was fit. I mean I'm no pervert but he was mighty fine. The second boy was very nice looking as well. Similar height to the first he had messy light brown hair and hazel eyes underneath small round glasses. He was too was also slightly tanned. But out the two the first guy was more attractive but not by far. The third one to enter the compartment was just shorter than the other two and had a scars I immediately identified as from a werewolf. The size, length and shape of the scar made it quite obvious. Apart from the scarring on his face this one was also good looking although he looked quite closed off and like a closed book. He had dirty blonde hair which was shorter than the others but not by much. The last one to enter was very… different from the others. He was short and a little on the chubby side as if he hadn't lost his baby fat yet. He also resembled a rat.

The arrivals finally introduced themselves, the first ones names was Sirius Black, the second James Potter (who seemed quite taken by our young Lily here), the third Remus Lupin and the forth one Peter Pettigrew.

After Lily and I introduced ourselves they immediately picked up on our accents.

"So where are you guys from anyways?" the boy named James asked all the while never taking his eyes off Lily. That's cool man… I ain't here or anything. But hey I am defiantly not complaining because that meant that Lily wouldn't get the yummy looking one.

Glancing at Lily I realised that there was an opportunity here that was way too good to pass up. I mean… how often can one use their background to mess with a bunch of poms? Not that I don't like poms or anything, I find their accents to die for, but how many times could one do this in their lifetime?

"Aw yeah mate we're from down under. You know Australia mate." I answered with a straight face. My own acting abilities surprised me. I looked over at Lily and noticed that she too was playing along and keeping a straight face. This is why we are related. The boys looked both amazed and intrigued at us.

"Yeah it's a real shame we couldn't bring joey, he would have been the life and soul of the party here at Hogwarts" Lily said with a fake sigh that was surprisingly believable. We should actually look at becoming actors as a profession, it does not get better then this right here ladies and gents. The look of amazement was still imprinted on our companion's faces.

"Wait who's joey?" asked Sirius who looked unbelievably adorable with a confused look on his face.  
I copied Lily and fake sighed, catching on to what she was hinting at.

"Our pet kangaroo of course, I'm going to miss that big fur ball."

Now I never exaggerate, so when I say the look on their faces was priceless, I should have defiantly taken a picture for future references. It took all of Lily and I's self-control not to burst out laughing, and trust me I have very little.

"Hold up. You have a pet kangaroo? THAT IS WICKED! Do you ride on its back everywhere?" James was practically bouncing in his seat from excitement. Lily snorted in a very unfeminine way and replied very matter of factly.

"Wow don't you know anything? I mean everyone knows that you ride in the pouch! Who rides a kangaroo on the back? That's just dumb." I nodded along agreeing with Lily. Even though we don't ride kangaroo's, if you did it would be in the pouch. I looked around at the others. Peter had fallen asleep and snoring lightly in the corner, Remus was staring at Lily and me skeptically. James was still bounding with excitement annoying Lily with stupid questions, whereas Sirius was quiet, and looked as if he were studying me. I raised one eyebrow at him and he winked and looked away, breaking our eye contact. Sigh.

Oh and if you didn't catch my name? It's because I didn't give it to you.

p.s. It's Jamie Evans ;)

**_please read and review ! :) no flames this is only my second hp fanfic :)  
xoxo _**


	2. Home

The rest of the train ride was extremely fun. The boys revealed their little 'group' name 'the Marauders'. Which was incredibly cute and fitting. They ended up staying with us for the whole trip. I could tell that James was becoming increasingly infatuated with our sweet Lily as the journey continued. I like to pride myself on reading peoples body language. That, and James was practically declaring his love for Lily in front of her which made it a little more obvious, and I swear I saw pink on her cheeks.

"Hey Lily?" asked the not so subtle lover.

"Yes James?" Sighed Lily pretending to be annoyed.

"Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt James?" Lily asked rolling her eyes. Gosh she could be so dramatic sometimes. The bloody idiot.

"When you fell from heaven? Did it hurt?"

Really? That's the best he could come up with? Gosh this guy needs some lessons. I saw Lily's eyes flash with amusement. This should be good.

"Oh James, that's so sweet." Lily said with a sickly sweet voice whilst twirling her finger in her curly red hair. And here it comes.

"But tell me James, did it hurt when you got hit in the face?"

"Bu-What? I uh I didn't get hit in-" and BAM. Lils hit him the face cutting off his sentence. Sirius barked out laughing. Barking mad he is.

James recovering from his shock, quite nicely I must say, grinned at Lils.

"Couldn't keep your hands off me hey Evans" He said with a smirk.

While James was a complete open book, the others were more difficult to read. Remus was quite the mystery. For the majority of the trip he was reading and occasionally gave some input in the conversations. I do admit I am a little nosey and kept looking at Remus' scars. The more I looked at them, I could tell that they were most definitely scars from the result of a werewolf attack. Hmm suspicious. Looks like we have a mystery on our hands. Definitely worth Lils and I pulling out our detective hats and magnifying glasses.

What really made think was how Remus came across those scars? Where ever would he have come across a werewolf? Personally I have nothing against werewolves, once a month they lose control. Once. For the rest of the month they choose who they are. Not the wolf. Well I'm going to save this conversation for later. Now Peter was just downright weird. I haven't decided whether it's a good weird or a bad weird. Weird. Weird. W.e.i.r.d. How weird is weird spelt? Just stare at the word. Note to self: stop having these conversations in my head. It's getting weird. DAMNIT NOT AGAIN. Back to the topic. Wait, where even was I?

The whole train ride Lil's and I kept up the stereotypical 'Aussie' cover. It was hilarious. I know most people who transfer schools don't really want to act like idiots, but instead try to fit in and be normal. Back in Australia my parents raised me to look at the bright and funny side of any situation. I believe in always being yourself because if you try too hard to be something you're not… you become what you always hated. Which is why, when I first meet a person I unleash the inner stupid. I give them my worst, because if they handle the stupid then… honey we got ourselves a keeper! I felt like one of those muggle 'hippies' but half of what they say about being yourself is true. Which is why weird is good. Being the same as everyone else gets you nowhere. Why not go all out? It's your life. Live it.

* * *

When the train finally arrived at Hogsmeade Station I was shocked and tired. Most definitely tired. All the travelling we had done was sure getting to me. James and dreamy Sirius… I mean what? Sirius. Just Sirius, were happily informing us on how we had to get into their house. Although they left out the part where they told us which house it actually was. Back in Australia, we didn't have houses it was just a school… this felt like a nice change. The embarrassing part was having to be sorted with the tiny eleven year olds. Not that I was much taller… slightly ego deflating. And to make it even more fabulous, we were last. Very last. And since J is after L… wait L is after J… That's suspicious. Well I was the very VERY last one sorted. Oh the joy. Normally the thought of a talking hat would remain in my nightmares, but I actually liked this hat. It was…unique. It was the type of hat one would have tea and lovely conversations with on a Sunday afternoon.

"You are a very free spirit. Nothing can seem to hold you down. A little strange yes, but what is the world without a little strangeness? The talent is there, although lacks a little in the writing area, but all the same a healthy balance is good to have."

Well we can't ALL be all knowing, all seeing talking hats now can we?

"Ravenclaw would possibly suit you well but not quite. There is a cunning side to you child, perhaps Slytherin? No not wholly. You are loyal most definitely maybe Hufflepuff? Oh no not Hufflepuff… that leaves only one house…"

I let the hat do its little mind thing. It seemed to like asking questions and then answering them. I see we have that in common don't we? I think I was up there for a little while because people were starting to give me odd looks. And then finally – although I was enjoying the suspense and thrill the hat gave with its self-commentary, it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" Woah that was a mouthful. But who cares?! I was re-joined by Lils who swept me into a hug. We were later joined by the infamous Marauders. As strange as it may sound, we sort of looked like a family… It was weird that both Lils and I were so outgoing, yet in Australia, our turf, we only basically had each other in school. We had other friends yes, but there wasn't really anyone who understood us entirely. They would talk down to us as if we were inferior and didn't understand. I do admit, sometimes (most times) we would act like the biggest retards or idiots, but we were never truly accepted. I thought that was what magic school was about… being accepted by those who are the same as us. But that moment there was perfect. We were accepted. I don't think it was a moment I'll ever forget. It looked like a reunion where we hadn't seen each other after years of being apart. Yeah sure everybody laughed at us, but the boys didn't back away looking embarrassed by us. And you know what? It felt awesome.

The feast was totally worth all of those hours holding back Lils' hair on the plane.

"Tonight we dine like Kings!" I yelled.

Then Lils said rather loudly "No. Not kings. We are the almighty gods. Lily and Jamie the powerful Gods… OF QUEENS. WE ARE THE QUEEN OF GODS! Bow down to us Peasants! Kneel at our feet!"

My mouth gaped open. "Merlin! You are a genius! Sirius! James! You are hereby our servants! Thou shall do whatever task is set for them." James and Sirius both looked up at us and sighed.

"But of course your highness"

I beamed at them. Excellent. Now we have our minions.

And then simultaneously, Lils and I both thrust our fists in the air and yelled "Let's create havoc at Hogwarts!" We both looked at each other in amazement at how we said the same thing at the exact same time.

"Get out of my head!" We both shouted. At the same time. We must stop this, it happens way too often.

The people around us half laughed and shook their heads in amusement. Kindly enough James and Sirius introduced us to the fellow sixth year Gryffindor's. There wasn't many but I immediately liked Alice, Marlene and Dorcas. Alice was adorable. She had very short pixie hair and was very pale. She had very gorgeous hazel eyes. I could tell she would be a good friend. Hopefully one of mine. Marlene reminded me of Lily and myself a lot. Loud, annoying, funny and outgoing we immediately hit it off. Dorcas looked like the type of person who would prefer to sit down and read a good book. I must say I really liked Dorcas. I felt as if I could pill my deepest darkest secrets to her. If I had any that is… After James and Sirius introduced us we spent the remainder of dinner talking and getting to know each other. After the feast the headmaster Dumbledore sent us off.

"Now off you pop!" he said dismissing the Great Hall. He sure seemed like an interesting person. I could also tell he liked talking to the sorting hat who is unnamed at the moment. For the time being his name shall be Jerry. I must make an appointment with jerry to have a lovely chat and some tea. The three girls helped us to find the common room which I must say should have signs or something to help poor defenceless lost Aussies like me. I mean how rude.

After the journey and a half to the portrait which the common room was 'supposedly' behind, they realised that no one had the flaming password to get in. Goodness me I have certainly found my fellow people. I felt like I belonged at Hogwarts more than I ever did at Blumont in the five years I attended. Even though I have only been at Hogwarts for probably three hours max. I finally felt like I was home. After my little mind rant I had failed to notice that the marauders had joined.

"Evening ladies. What are you fine young females doing tonight?" asked James with a smirk.

Lily who same as me, didn't hear their arrive either answered "Ah yes our faithful subjects do tell us the word in which we may enter"

Before James could answer Sirius quickly jumped in

"Ah your majesties if I may, we are not going to tell you the password. Us peasants are taking a stand and attempting an overthrow." Behind him James had also started grinning.

Hell to the no.

I stepped forward and replied. "This is blasphemy and treason we, as your beloved queens have given so much yet you are ungrateful. BLASPHEMY I SAY! Now open the passage to our sleeping quarters. As your queens thou shall do as thy say"

Trying my absolute hardest to make sure my facial expression didn't change I glared at the boys who were STILL grinning their asses off. Before anyone could anyone could answer Remus stepped forward.

"This will last all night I am tired and want to sleep. Pumpkin head."

I gasped.

"How dare you say-"I was stopped by Lily's hand over my mouth.  
"It's the password you bloody idiot" she said.

"Oh. Right. I knew that" I looked at the ground avoiding all eye contact.

Sirius smirked. Bowing he said "oh course you did your majesty"

As he should. He then leaped out of range before I could try push him over. Alice, Marlene and Dorcas smiled at me.

"Merlin you two are going to fit in here without a doubt"

I gave Alice a smile back and the five of us linked arms as they lead us up into the girl's dormitories. The dorms were amazing. There were five four-poster beds with curtains. So cool. Since someone had already put our things on our beds there was no use fighting over who wanted what bed. Trust me blood would have been shed. Off in the corner, (could a circular room have corners?) was the bathroom which held a bath, shower, toilet, sink, mirror and etc. It felt very homey. The other girls had already started to unpack, putting up photos, sticky notes of what not to forget and with frustrated screams (Marlene) when realising something was not there. I could definitely see myself settling into a routine here. Since Lils and I were extremely buggered we decided to turn in for the night, we were the only ones. Alice murmured something about a Frank a boyfriend I'm guessing oooo and Marlene and Dorcas had agreed to go see friends in the common room and catch up. So thankfully the dorm would be quite so we could sleep.

"You know what Jamie? I really feel like we belong here, I really do. Maybe Manticore invasions are blessings in disguise" Lils yawned and closed her curtains- with some difficulty.

"So do I Lils, So do I"

_**sorry for the long wait! the next chapter wont take this long to upload! :)  
read and review **_

_**xoxo**_


	3. A Little Lost

Chapter 3

A Little Lost

Thankfully the 1st of September fell on a Friday so I had the whole weekend to regenerate. That and I could adapt to the time difference. Since I slept into eleven o'clock, by the time I physically got up I was wide awake. Not bothering to get changed fully I threw on some trackies, a hoodie and my leopard print slippers. With my long dark brown hair pulled back into a sloppy messy bun I stealthily ripped open Lily's curtains. I then discovered that she had left me. That bitch. Half walking and half jogging I went down the spiraling staircase to the common room. I found Lily, Dorcas and Marlene had situated themselves in front of a window to the side of the tower. I walked over to them and sat smack bang on Lily. Her punishment for leaving me.

"What' up my lovely's?" I asked looking around at them.

Lily pushed me off her lap. "Well we woke up at a respectable hour and ate this marvelous meal called breakfast! Not that you have ever eaten it, because that would require you waking up before 8am."

In reply I snorted and poked my tongue out at her. Yes I am the picture of maturity I know, I know. Glancing around the common room I saw a set of eyes that kept flashing over towards Lily every few seconds. Seems like somebody *cough* James *cough* couldn't keep their eyes of our dear Lily. The four boys were sitting on the red very comfortable looking armchairs in front of the fire. As my eyes passed Sirius's face, my own eyes widened slightly when realising that he had been already looking at me. He smirked and gave me a wink. In response I… yet again stuck out my tongue at somebody. Marlene saw this and turned her head towards me giving me a knowing smile when she realised who it was directed at.

"Trust me honey, you really don't want to go there" frowning I turned and looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Sirius Black is notorious for being… to put it plainly, a player" intrigued, Lily and Dorcas joined the conversation.

"What about James? Is he… one of those as well?" Lily looked a little crushed as if she already knew the answer.

"James isn't as bad as Sirius, but he is still a bit of a player. Thought Sirius is definitely worse out of the two." Dorcas didn't say this in a bad way, just with caution, like she didn't want to hurt Lils feelings.

"Well that sucks… just a lil bit disappointing. I mean by the way he looks it is a little obvious" I said trying to lighten the mood a little. Lily rarely gets sad, but when she does I seem to be the only one to be able to pull her out of it. Once again my gaze found Sirius, he was still looking at me. Judging by my confused expression his too became confused. Which was slightly annoying since I would have looked like a confused moose and him a cute little puppy with his head to one side. There was one thing I knew for sure. I was not going to let myself fall for his charm. Nor would I let Lils get hurt. Going back to Lily she still looked a little down, so I did what I do best.

"Hey Lils show me food, I hunger." I pulled her up with me and left Marlene and Dorcas to do their own thing. Bless them, looking out for us already.

"You alright cuz? You look a little heartbroken. Crushed. Dev-"she cut me off

"STOP! I'm fine. Well I guess, you know I just thought he was different as cliché as that sounds, he seemed so nice and genuine."

While we walked she just stared at her feet.

"It seems so stupid that I'm practically pinning over a boy I have literally only known for less than a day if you include sleeping. I don't even know his middle name!" Lily half laughed and half sniffed.

"It's okay Lils, remember there are plenty people on the land! What's one boy? Who cares! There is plenty fresh meat to eat! And I mean that literally because I still haven't eaten yet."

Abandoning the depressing atmosphere, we linked arms and joyfully got lost. Not that we realised this at the time.

Around half an hour later it sort of hit us.

"Jamie, if it took us approximately seven minutes to get from the Hall of Greatness to the common room, why has it taken us thirty minutes to get to another corridor?"

I stopped abruptly. Which then caused Lily to crash into me then fall on the floor.

"That is an eggcellent question my dear sweet cousin. Ah yes apologies my wording is a little off. See this is what happens when I don't get breakfast. Oh and get off the floor your bloody idiot, this is serious."

Grudgingly I helped her off the floor.

"Back to the matter at hand. I think we are lost. I swear everything looks the same around here. Who knows maybe we are going the right way?" I looked around again and pondered for a moment.

"We could always ask someone?" said Lily

"Oh yes! Why didn't I think of that? Silly me! You bloody idiot this corridor is more deserted then the middle of Australia! Except no Kangaroos, rather disappointing actually."

This shall be interesting.

"Maybe we could make a commotion so people get intrigued and see what the noise is and ask them?" said Lily. Gosh she's a genius!

"An eggcellent idea Lils! What did you have in mind?"

"Or you could use your wands?" Lily and I quickly swung around –which probably gave me whiplash- and found the source of the voice. It seemed like fate hated us. James and Sirius we behind us

standing, or leaning against a wall in Sirius's case. I glanced at Lily and she was trying hard to avoid looking at James.

"Your humble servants are here to serve you" said James bowing.

Lily went slightly pink in the cheeks and shook her head.

"What happened to the attempted overthrow?" I asked Sirius. He just shrugged, I frowned getting confused again.

"You have been relieved of all your responsibilities, now we have plans getting even more lost. So if you would excuse us."

At this James's smile deflated slightly at Lily's words.

"The least we could do is take you to the great hall so Jamie can get her food."

That was seriously tempting… food, Lily, food… Lil- FOOD.

"Yeah why not?"

Lily cast me look as if to say 'dumbass you were supposed to say no' whereas mine said in return 'food'. After our silent conversation we ended up going with the two boys. We backtracked for a fair while.

"You know if you only turned right here and not left then down twenty staircases, you would have made it" said Sirius smirking at me.

"Not my fault that Lily was leading us not me! Terrible sense of direction that one" I whispered the last part loudly so Lily could hear me.

I was then pushed by Lils, which in turn caused me to collide into an unsuspecting Sirius. Lily smirked, happy with what she caused and also that she wasn't the one on the floor this time.

"GAHH LILY! Sorry Sirius!" I tried getting up only to trip over his foot and fall back down.

"Woah normally Lils is the clumsy one no- DO NOT COME ANY CLOSER EVANS. NO TOUCHY!"

Both James and Sirius started laughing at us. Eventually I left my beloved floor – with help from Sirius – and proceeded to find the Hall of Greatness. Bout bloody time.

Oh and we were even a little early for lunch! Wait no. Breakfast. I'll just stick with brunch. I could see Marlene, Dorcas and Alice waving us over, so Lily and I started to make our way over.

"Hey you guys are free to sit with us! I'm sure there's room for two extra" James looked so hopeful.

"Uh sorry we – mean sorry, but we – um no."

Lily stuttering.

Say what now?

She started practically running towards the other girls, rushing to escape the pink blush climbing up her neck. I sighed and started following her. Then a tug on my elbow stopped me from going any further.

"Jamie wait a sec, can I ask you something?" After a brief hesitation he continued.

"Why was Lily acting a little cold towards me before? Or was I just imagining it?"

Oh crabsticks.

"What? Uh…umm psh no? Whatever do you mean?"

He gave me THE look. The look my ass.

"Okay alright fine. Lils just doesn't … how do I say this? Uh trust males with your... Lifestyle. And frankly neither do I"

"Lifestyle? What do yo – oh that. Did the girls tell you that I'm a player? Jamie, I swear! I think that I really like Lily! I wouldn't hurt her like that."

I sighed.

"James… I'm sorry but I can't do anything about you 'thinking' that you like her! She might only be my cousin, but she is my best friend and my sister. I am not letting her get heartbroken over this. I don't let my family get hurt. Sorry, but I'll see you later."

Not looking back, I walked over to where the girls were sitting, then I did what I had to. I ate lunch. And you know what? It was bloody amazing.

Since we had the whole of Sat – well half of Saturday and the whole of Sunday to chill and do nothing the girls decided to give us a tour, so that we wouldn't get lost. Again. Which would probably happen anyway. Many times. Looking down the table I could see James. He looked a little crushed. I felt bad but then again, Lily will always come first to me, I would take the avada kedavra curse any day for her. Sorry James. But then again he will probably get over it, I mean seriously he's known her basically for not even 24hours. Come on. Looking further down the table I saw Sirius frowning. At first I thought it was at me but then I realised, after following his gaze it was directed at Marlene. This in turn caused me to start frowning as well. What did Sirius have against Marlene? I made another mental note to ask Marlene about it. Which reminded me.

"Marlene… how did Remus get those scars? They look pretty serious" I didn't mention the werewolf part, I wasn't entirely sure why I didn't.

"Remus's scars? Uh well no one really knows, he always has them. Every time he comes back from holidays their really bad and he's always getting fresh scars. I personally think that that his parents are abusive towards him. But no one except the rest of the Marauders know the real reason, everyone has their own theory" Marlene looked as confused as I felt.

I pondered that. Remus was indeed becoming an increasingly complicated mystery. Hm.

After lunch the girls minus Alice, showed us the grounds around the school. They introduced us to the gamekeeper Hagrid, who was just lovely and I think he was half giant. That or someone took a little too much growing potion. Lils immediately fell in love with his little puppy Fang, who was barely up to our knees.

After we pulled Lily away from Fang, they showed us the most beautiful, most amazing, most spectacular Quidditch Pitch I have ever seen. Immediately we raced towards it. I pulled out the puppy eyes and went as far as going onto my knees.

"Can we please go for a ride? Oh please oh please oh please!?" Lily soon joined me on the ground. Intentionally this time.

"Oh stop it! Yes you can! Now go there are spare brooms in the broom cupboard over there" Marlene and Dorcas laughed at us as we ran over and grabbed a broom. This is the life. Lils and I loved flying, back at Blumont we both were on the Quidditch team. Lils was a chaser and I was a beater. After around five minutes of flying around we were joined in the air by none other than James and Sirius. How and why were they always popping up!? Are we being tracked or something?

"Hey! I didn't know that you two could fly?"

James looked flabbergasted.

"Well. How about a games of two on two? Girls vs. Boys?"

They accepted. One thing about Lils and I is that when we played without each other, we sucked, but put us together and we rock the house. We can do anything.

I'll skip past the game which lasted til dinner, the girls left within the first ten minutes complaining about dying of boredom. Although the boys were extremely surprised when we won.

"Yeah that's right! Bow down to us peasants"

Lils and I laughed and put our brooms away. "You two play amazing together! You're going to be trying out for the team aren't you?" asked James.

"What positions are available?" I asked getting excited.

"Pretty sure only a chaser and a keeper are open? Isn't that right Prongs? They were seventh years last year, so their spots opened up." Answered Sirius. Damn.

"Damn that's disappointing, looks like I won't be trying out if there's no beater position." I sighed, but Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"You play beater? Same!"

"Well I have to take my anger out on something now don't I? Although it seems I don't have anything to take it out on this year… any takers?" I winked at him. He laughed.

"Yeah I agree 100% with you, can't go getting suspended for violence now can we?" now it was my turn to laugh. Lily interrupted our conversation by being the voice of reason.

"We should probably start heading back soon now to get dinner, we don't want a hungry Jamie now do we?"

"Ah yes we should be! Care to walk with us to dinner?" said Sirius holding out his arm. A sexy arm at that. I pondered for a moment there, eh why not? There's no harm being friendly, I think that being friends with them is safe enough. I mean it doesn't guaranty that I'm going to fall for him. Don't be silly. I smiled and took his arm. On the way to the castle was a little small chat, but there wasn't any awkward atmosphere at all, which I was thankful for. Even Lily and James seemed comfortable. When we walked into the Hall of Greatness there wasn't many people inside yet at the table. We decided to join them for dinner seeing no harm in it. Just before dinner commenced the rest of the girls slid in next to us and Sirius slightly glared at Marlene from across the table. Since he was opposite me I kicked him in the shin. He flinched out of surprise and I subtly looked very interestedly at the table, scratching it with my nails. Grinning mischievously at me he kicked me back. Little bugger. My eyes narrowed at him and he gave me a wink.

Oh this is war.

_**yaayyy two chapters one day! ahaha anywhoo read and review guys **_

_**xoxo**_


	4. First Day

Chaper 4

First Day

The next day both Sirius and I were supporting bruises on our shins. Our war at the table had turned out to become quite violent. Then again it was war. Sunday was very similar to Saturday, we practically did nothing all day again. I even had time to write a little in my journal. You see whereas Lils wants to be both a muggle vet and a magic one, I wanted to be a writer. Not the type that's in the Daily Prophet – which is basically propaganda – but the type that I'd love to write is novels about adventures, quests, damsels in distress that type of thing. I'd love to travel the world and just write, some dream huh? So every time I get an idea, I jot it down in my journal. And no. It isn't a diary, there's nothing about feelings or boys in there. Just no. Dinner on Sunday night was the same as the one before, we ended up joining the Marauders again, it was pretty fun and this time Sirius decided to sit next to me to avoid another foot war. Wise man. Unfortunately for me, he discovered that I was ticklish. So I can definitely say that I now also support bruises not only on my shins, but also my ribs. Just saying, thank Merlin for stockings.

Going back to the present, it was the earliest I had ever risen. 7:30AM. AM. Did you see the little am there? Then again I got to experience this wonderful meal 'breakfast' I believe they call it. It was an absolute ripper I tell you!

Halfway through brekkie, a teacher Mc-something came down and started handing out our timetables. The subjects I decided on were; Defence against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms and Astronomy. The reasoning behind my choices were that for COMC (Care of Magical Creatures) the farm that I lived on back in Australia is both a farm and sort of a zoo type thing. We keep lots of animals both magic and non-magic. The farm is huge and no muggle can step a foot inside it. For their own safety. But seriously we have so many animals it's not even funny. Growing up on the farm was awesome though, we grew up among a herd of centaurs, hippogriffs and if we were lucky a unicorn, but they mostly stayed away from the farm house. Since our farm is a magic farm, it's broken up into different sections for each animal. Although most animals just live in the forest which is similar to the forbidden forest. So Lils and I both love animals, she even wants to be a muggle and magical vet so she can help animals. Also, even though it's not even an animal, we have a whomping willow near the middle of the property. But since we have a willow we know all the secrets in befriending them. We even named it Lucy. Just because it's a tree, that doesn't mean it doesn't have feelings, it took a while but eventually we got through, now that we befriended Lucy she acts sort of like a mother hen to us. That may sound odd but anything is possible with a little hard work and patience. Lils and I have already made plans to befriend the willow here.

The other subject I chose was Astronomy. The reasoning behind this subject was that at home, I spent so many nights out with the centaur herd learning about the stars and the meanings. They got me so excited and there was just something special that I loved about star gazing, just looking up at something that's millions of light years away. When you look at stars, you're literally looking into the past. I find them so beautiful. The herd leader of the centaur pack Lorenzo tutored me himself because I was 'one of the best'. Lils and I had a very strong connection with all the animals on the farm. The hardest part about leaving the farm was leaving our family, all those animals were part of that family.

Aside from everything else, star gazing was my favourite hobby. At Blumont I was top of the class (mostly because of Lorenzo), so of course I would be resuming it here. Apparently the stars are supposed to be more beautiful over here. Well, we shall see.

Unfortunately, today I did not have Astronomy or COMC, which sucked. Although I did have my third favourite class Defence Against the Dark Arts! My day went like this:

Double Charms

Defence against the Dark Arts

Double Transfiguration

Free Period

Great.

Thank Merlin I had a free period last. It turned out I had all of Monday with Lils and Alice. At least I had some people that I knew, then again I should probably be starting to meet new people. The good thing about having Alice for the whole day was that she could help us to find where our classes were. Looks like we wouldn't be arriving late for class today. But pressure on Alice.

The charms classroom thankfully was near the Hall of Greatness, so it wasn't that difficult to find. Our teacher – who I'm pretty sure was half elf or something – was Professor Flitwik. Quite a fitting name if you ask me, just saying. The lesson was basically and introduction into what we were going to be doing for the year. So of course it was going to go for the whole lesson. Seriously just give us a piece of parchment or something. I was bored shitless. After doodling on my desk a couple of ninja turtles, I let my eyes wonder around the classroom. Much to my joy, I saw three out of the four Marauders (minus Peter) in the row behind us, since we were in the second row to the back. Remus wasn't quite lounging but swiftly taking notes, similar to Lily beside me. She was also copying down Flitwik's tips on what was going to be taught. Looking to my other side, Alice, at first glance seemed to be actually listening to Flitwik's every word. Under inspection I realised that she too was zoning out. Even most of the Ravenclaw's that we shared the class with had zoned out. Weren't they supposed to be the studious ones of the bunch? Or did Marlene lie to me…

Something then interrupted my pondering, a small ball of parchment had landed successfully onto my desk, near the drawings of my ninja turtles. Curious, I opened the note up, I must admit I was expecting a love letter from an anonymous secret admirer but eh this was better than nothing.

YOU SEEM TO BE THINKING PRETTY HARD… I BET IT'S ABOUT ME ;) S.B.

Trying hard not to laugh or snort in amusement, I wrote back a reply.

YOU WISH MATE ;) IN YOUR DREAMS SWEETHEART. J.E.

Carefully and stealthily 'yawning' I dropped the parchment onto Sirius's desk. Moments later I had a reply.

YOU WOUND ME :'( I THOUGHT WE… HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL. I GUESS NOT ): S.B.

I smiled he could be so dramatic.

ANY PARTICUARL REASON THAT YOU DECIDED TO INTERRUPT MY PONDERING WITH YOU 'IMPORTANT' CONFESSION? J.E.

I returned the note once again to Sirius. To no one's surprise, Flitwik was still droning on. By now I'm positive that he was talking about NEWTS. Seriously?! They were next year! I really don't want to think about that right now! I mean the stress levels would be through the roof. Anyways I just got here, strewth. Then Sirius replied and it was very short and straight to the point, no bush bashing here.

BORED. ENTERTAIN ME? ALSO WHO SAYS PONDERING ANYMORE? S.B.

Really? I'm a form of entertainment? Yeah sorry mate, not today. I made a show of scrunching up the note and making it vanish, I heard of gasp of horror. Smirking I looked over my shoulder and stuck out my tongue at him. When charms finally ended, Alice helped us to find the DADA classroom.

"Did you know, there's a 'supposed' curse on the defence teacher position? Not one professor has lasted more than a year, some even leave earlier." Said Alice as we waited outside the classroom in the corridor.

"Really? Spiffy! Nothing ever happened at Blumont. Well… except the Manticore infestation. Other than that, nothing happened though. Same teachers year after year. I swear they are never going to leave. I reckon some are just still there, fighting off the Manticore. Honestly I wouldn't be surprised."

Just then a quiet elderly man came and shushed us inside. Turns out this year's teacher was Professor Oaken. He looked pretty cool, around his late 70's I reckon, no spring chicken though. But he had this badass appeal and atmosphere around him, as if he had fought in tonnes of wars and battles. I mean he had battle scars and everything. I immediately liked him. After his introduction it sort of clicked, he must have been an auror back in his youth. Yep. Definitely badass then. Instead of giving us a long ass speech about how important school was and shit, he got up and with a wave of his hand, pushed all the desks to the side of the room. This guy just keeps getting cooler and cooler! Wandless magic is beyond being the bomb! Man I wish I could do Wandless magic. Although I would miss the smooth wonkiness of my own wand. We have a connection you see. The wand chooses the witch remember? Anyways, the lesson was entirely Prof Oaken choosing random people to verse each other in a duel off. I'm assuming it's so he can assess where certain people are up to and seeing their ability for duelling or just because he can't be fucked teaching anything. Either way… LOVING IT! Since all the girls were in this class plus all of the Marauders it was a pretty fun class. Especially seeing Sirius and Remus duel it off. They were extremely well matched and it was really interesting to watch, in the end Sirius just beat Remus through a leg-locking curse, causing him to fall over. Barking out a laugh Sirius walked over and helped him up (after taking off the curse of course) he clapped him on the back and they walked back to the others. Unfortunately neither Lils nor I were chosen to duel during the lesson, which was disappointing but we had only gotten through half of the class. Some duels took longer than others. For example, James was picked to verse a girl in Hufflepuff. She was a bit of a ditz and kept drooling over him, not realising that it was supposed to be a duel, James easily stupefied her and the duel was over. He looked a little disappointed, probably since he didn't get a proper duel like the others. Normally I would feel sorry for the girl, but since she wasn't paying attention, she kinda got what was coming for her. It was a duel, remember? Not that I'm judging her or anything…

Defence was definitely my favourite class after Astronomy. The class was fun and educational, we were sort of learning from each other's mistakes and learning for ourselves. Prof Oaken didn't say much during the class just giving a few pointers here and there, deffs my favourite teacher. Towards the end of the class the duels kept getting longer and longer. The last pair to duel it off was our very own Dorcas and Marlene. They were extremely evenly matched as well and I was literally on the edge of my seat (sitting on the bench near the window) wondering who would win. In the end, the bell went, so Prof Oaken announced that they would go again next lesson to determine a winner. For now they considered it a tie.

"Woah guys, you were amazing! Good on ya mate!" I thumped them both on the back.

"Yeah I started to break out a sweat there, giving me a run for your money weren't you Cas?"

At first I was a little confused who Cas was… then it clicked, DorCAS. Cas. Hm… smart, I see what she did there, smarty bums.

For Transfiguration we had it all together again. The desks were all in twos so Lils and I stuck together and so did Marlene and Dorcas. Alice went with a boy who I presumed was her boyfriend. The marvellous 'Frank' boyfriend, my prediction was proved to be correct when they started holding hands. Aw. They did look bloody cute together.

It turned out we had Mc-something for a teacher. Ah yes McGonagall, I'll stick with McGee.

"Ah yes, well seeing as we had a few… mishaps in class last year, you will be allocated seats for the remainder of your sixth year. This seat will not be changed no buts, no exceptions."

Her eyes narrowed slightly into the Marauders whilst she spoke, Hm I wonder what the 'mishaps' were. She started pointing at people to move, Lils ended up getting paired with Sirius and I was with Remus. Thank Merlin he was smart! Thank you McGee! I gave Lils a sad smile and moved my stuff next to Remus'.

"Hey there mate! How's it going?" I said cheerfully trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Yeah good, though don't tell the others, but I'm secretly glad that I won't have James and Sirius copying off me every second. Pains they were."

He smiled when both James and Sirius both yelled out "No we're not!" only to be shushed by Lily and another Gryffindor boy who I have yet to meet. Looking at Remus I decided that there's no time like the present to query him about his scars. He's kinda stuck with me for the next hour and a half.

"Rem? I can call you Rem can't I?" After he chuckled and nodded I continued.

"If you don't mind me asking, where in hell did you encounter a werewolf on a full moon and live? I've got absolutely nothing against werewolves, lovely people they are – well the ones I've met are – I've got a cousin on my mums side who turned when he was young, great guy though. Cutest thing when he was a little ankle biter. But on a full moon they do get a little hostile I do admit."

As I kept talking Rem went pale ad looked quite worried.

"Were- what are you talking about? These aren- what makes you think that these are from a we- uh from one of those?" he looked very nervous… hm.

"Rem it's no big deal, I mean I wouldn't want anyone to know to know if I got attacked, but it is a little obvious… the scars" I pointed to his face.

"The shape, depth, length its appearance all indicates that they came from a werewolf. Here look at my scar" I pulled up my sleeve as far as it could go and showed him the scar just above my elbow. This was one of the many injuries I sustained from the animals on the farm.

"I think this one was from a Hippogriff or was it Owen? Oh right Owen is Lils ferret. Yeah we have a lot of animals, anyway look at the difference, and do you see the differences between the appearances? Mines only about 10cm long. The shape is more jagged and not a clean cut like yours. Remus, each animal leaves a unique mark when they attack. The best mark is definitely from a dragon! They look awesome! I wanted a dragon but mum and dad drew the line there."

I sighed and looked up at his face. Remus just looked downright flabbergasted. He stared at where the scar on my arm was. After that I think he went into shock, because he kinda zoned out for a while. Uh alrighty then? I let him take his time and eventually he faced me once again.

"Sorry about that, I just went into shock." I nodded. It was understandable, I mean how many people can tell the difference between scars? Not bloody many.

"Your right though, I was attacked by a werewolf, it was a while ago though, I can't exactly remember it clearly. All I remember was being terrified and it kinda freaks me out when I talk about it, which is why I normally don't. Although why do you have such a passionate view on wer- them anyway?" He looked much calmer now, so I told him.

"Well you know since my cousin got bitten, he always came to the farm for every full moon because we can accommodate for him better, it's much safer for him to change there. But he has to be the nicest kid I have ever met, he didn't let the transformations get him down, he wants to be a healer you know? He's around 10 now and was bitten at 6 or 7. But he proves that just because once a month you lose your shit, it doesn't mean that it defines your life or who you are. The wolf doesn't decide who you are, it's a part of you. No werewolf should fight it, because it only gets you nowhere. I don't know but I've always judged people on who they really are as a person then what or who they seem to be. I guess it was just the way I was raised."

After my little rant I didn't notice that I had started looking out the window, shaking my head I turned my head and looked back at Remus. He seemed deep in thought but much happier.

"One question, isn't it just a little dangerous having a raging werewolf loose on your property? What if he accidently bites someone or gets lost?" I laughed.

"Oh that's simple, we dug a really large chamber type thing in the ground and planted a Whomping Willow over the top, it understands so she protects him. So basically he's boxed in and it's not like he can knock down the walls, it's a hole in the ground. But Justin prefers it that way, he loves the animals just as much as us, and he would be a danger for both him and the young ones."

Just then the bell rung and McGee dismissed the class. When we stood up I gave Remus a quick hug.

"What was that for?"

I smiled. I was feeling pretty chuffed.

"Sometimes people just need a hug to know that their not alone." Picking up my stuff, I skipped over to Lils who was waiting for me at her table. Looking back at Remus I saw him talking to Peter, James and Sirius, who looked quite shocked. Then Sirius turned and made eye contact with me, his eyes shone with amazement. Alrighty then… actually I'm getting a bit hurt that people doubt me like this.

Bloody Hell.


	5. Under the Stars

Chapter 5

Under the Stars

My free period was basically do-what-you-want. There was no specific place that you were meant or needed to be. Most students would probably go to the library to study, but seeing as it was first day of school we didn't have homework yet. Whilst Lils was off in Muggle Studies, I decided to test my skills and ability to see how long it would take to get to the common room. Yeah I got nothing, no sense of direction at all. I realised I was lost when I came across a weird looking tapestry thing.

"You want to see something cool?"

I jumped and turned around.

"You know if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were stalking me. Oh wait, I don't know any better. Why are you following me?" Sirius smirked at that.

"Don't worry I'm not following you… on purpose. Now come on before I change my mind. I want to show you something" He held out his hand, I raised my eyebrows.

"You know if you wanted to hold my hand all you had to do was ask."

He laughed.

"Jamie, my dear sweet Queen, will you do me the honour of holding my hand?" Now it was my turn to laugh.

"When you say it like that how could I refuse?"

I let him grab my hand and said.

"You can be a real charming when you want to be, you know that right?"

We only walked a few steps before he stopped abruptly. Then his hands covered my eyes and whispered in my ear.

"Do you trust me?"

I nodded, my mouth seemed to be not working at the moment.

"Think of the place you want to be right now, visualise it in your mind" I immediately thought of home.

"Now open!"

I slowly opened my eyes.

"It's a door. Really? A door? Mate in case you didn't realise… there's bloody doors all over the place!" he chuckled – a sexy one at that – and motioned for me to go inside.

"Alright, but you're not some serial killer and gonna murder me then stash my body inside are you?" he said nothing and pushed me towards the door.

"Fine I'm going!"

I walked towards the mystery door and slowly twisted the handle. Curiosity got the better of me and I opened the door and peered inside. At first I was confused then I realised where I was. I gasped and stepped inside.

"So… where are we?" Sirius asked and closed the door behind us.

"Home." I whispered. He nodded as if expecting that answer and looked around. We had come through what was supposed to be the front door.

"How about a tour for the tourist?" I grinned and grabbed his hand pulling him down the front hall. I love my house, it has to be the ultimate farmhouse ever, although it was only two story it was still a ripper. I basically had the top floor to myself since my two elder sisters Laura and Hallie had moved out. I was the youngest by around 7 years. After I finished showing him the first floor I ran up the spiral staircase (I insisted because they're bloody awesome!) and pulled him up with me. I was pretty stoked, even though I had only been away from here a few days, nothing beats being home. When we got to my room I let go of Sirius's hand, ran up and jumped onto my bed. Sirius laughed and jumped on the bed with me.

"Sirius, thank you."

"It's fine. You were bored and I thought you might miss home a little." I could tell that he was trying to wave it off and not make it a big deal. I sat up and looked at him.

"No. Sirius really, thank you I really appreciate this. It's really thoughtful of you. So cheers." He also sat up and so before he could object I hugged him tightly, catching him slightly off guard. After a couple of seconds he relaxed into the hug and squeezed me back tightly.

"That's okay" he said, although it was muffled because his head was sitting in the crook of my neck. Then I remembered something. I quickly jumped off the bed ignoring Sirius's questioning glance and switched off the lights making it pitch black and made my way back to the bed.

"Wha-?" I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Shh just wait for it."

A few years ago I bought some of those muggle glow in the dark stars, now they were glued on my roof. We just chilled there in the dark looking up at my stars on my ceiling.

"Whoa… okay I admit, this is pretty awesome" I laughed at him and nodded my head. Not that he could see it. For a while we just laid there not talking and just our shoulders touching, there wasn't any awkwardness or an uncomfortable atmosphere just a calming silence. It was nice. After a while we decided to go, it was probably time for dinner anyway.

"So what was that anyway?"

"Well one day Prongs and I were running from the caretaker Filch and needed a quick getaway. As a result we discovered the come and go room also known as the Room of Requirement. Takes the form of anything you're thinking of."

"I like the name it's quite fitting" he laughed, then I did something to catch him off guard (again). I kissed him. Just a peck on the cheek of course, no need to freak out.

"Thanks again Sirius."

I started walking to what I though was the way to the Hall of Greatness. Turns out I was wrong.

"You coming or what?" I called out.

Recovering from the shock he jogged to catch up with me.

"You do know that you're going the wrong way? And we missed dinner" I sighed. Of course we missed dinner. Of course I missed dinner. Oh Merlin. Sirius grinned and grabbed my hand again. "Come with me."

Once again I was dragged by a running Sirius. Not long after we were both laughing and out of breath, probably looking like complete idiots from an outsider's point of view. Oh well he took me to a painting of fruit.

"Um, okay? I swear I was not thinking of fruit" Sirius barked out laughing. Man I like his laugh.

"Tickle it, tickle the pear"

"Okay…" I reached out and scratched or 'tickled' the pear. After a short giggle, a handle appeared. Sirius then opened the painting and helped me inside.

"Welcome to the kitchens."

"Seriously is there nothing in this castle that you don't know about?" I turned around and looked at him.

"Probably not"

We ended up just having leftovers from dinner that night, much to the distress of the house elves they wanted to create a whole feast for us. Throughout our tucker we talked normally and made jokes teasing each other. It turned out to be a really good day after all. I found out that Sirius would be joining me in Astronomy, so we bonded over that a little. Luckily for me I had him to lead me back to the common room without the risk of getting lost. Again…

As we staggered through the portrait laughing about the time I broke my arm from falling off the roof we saw that the common room was not empty as we assumed. The rest of the Marauders and

the girls were residing in the red comfortable chairs in front of the fire. Oh and Frank was there too. When we walked into view, James looked up and spoke, causing everyone else to look at us.

"Hey guys! Where have you been? You missed dinner!" He looked at us oddly.

"Merlin! You weren't shagging in a broom cupboard, were you?" asked Marlene and the others except Lils, Sirius and I.

"Shagging? What the flaming hell is Shagging?" I was so confused and by the looks of it so was Lils.

Sirius then whispered in my ear.

"They thought we were having sex."

"OH! Psh no, gosh you poms and your bloody slang" I started muttering under my breath at how stupid British slang was. Lils was still looking confused.

"I don't understand?" I sighed.

"Lils they thought we had sex in a broom cupboard. Ya bloody idiot" a look of realisation came across her face.

"OH! Right I get it now! Wow you poms need to work on improving your slang, ya making us look like a bunch of headless crocs! Crikey! And also … who does the deed in a broom cupboard, seriously get some class" we both cracked up and everyone looked at James and Sirius.

"OH GOD! Really guys? Really!? A broom cupboard? That's rubbish. Class. Get some of it." I said shaking my head.

Everybody ended up staying up a little later talking and messing with each other. By the time everybody went off to bed it was around 12:30, then I realised that it was a school night.

"FUCK! We have school tomorrow!" Cue groans.

"Don't wanna get up in the morning" I snuggled into my bed basking in its warmth and comfort. Then someone *cough* Marley *cough* just had to ask:

"So Jamie, what in Merlins name did you and Sirius get up to?" I sighed, I probably should have expected this, and it was going to happen sooner or later. I was hoping for the latter.

"Nothing really, we- I mean I got lost and had fun getting lost and since he knew how the castle layout I kept him around so I could get back. We just didn't realise what the time was and kept getting more and more lost. It was nice." I smiled remembering us looking up at my stars on the roof. A nice memory that I shall keep in mind.

"Jamie, just remember what I said about him, he's a player a womaniser and he will always be one. People like him don't change. I'm sorry if that sounds harsh but too many people have been hurt because of him. Girls have tried again and again thinking that they will be the one to change him into something he will never be, and all they do is get their hearts broken. I don't want you to fall into his trap and get hurt" she sighed.

I wondered if Marley and Sirius had ever gone out before I came. It could be possible, it would explain why she hates him so much. Sounds like a question for dear ol Remy.

"Thanks Marley it's nice to know you have my back and are looking out for me." It seemed very possible that they went out, I could see it, Marley thinking that she could change him, Sirius only in for the ride. I wonder…

That night I had the strangest dream – no not the strangest, just a weird dream. It was on the farm, Marley and Sirius were in a full on fist fight, then I rode in on a centaur – Lorenzo? – dressed in a tribal/jungle outfit carrying a didgeridoo and started chanting around them. Then Lils also rode in on a different centaur and was dressed in what I think was a curtain? We were both chanting though.

Somehow we could breathe fire one minute and then water the next minute. Gotta say, I come up with some weird shit when I'm this knackered.

The next morning at brekkie, which in my opinion, is still way too early in my opinion. But I think everyone else was suffering as well this time. I think everyone who stayed up shared my views on early mornings. Everybody was in full regret.

"Never. Again." Said Sirius as he jumped in next to me at the table.

"Yeah this is how I feel every morning." I started banging my head on the table. James then joined us. Giving me an odd look he sat down and seemed very… awake.

One word. How?!

"Hey guys! Whoa you all look like shit!" too happy… too early…

"Quick! Kill it! Before it lays eggs. The joy is killing me…" too hap…

I got a half-yawn half-chuckle from Sirius.

"I wish it was that easy, but we can't, he's the Quidditch Team Captain we need him alive and since he's so annoying and loud, people would ask questions." He slowly patted me on the back in sympathy.

"There, there Siri's here" Siri? Really? Now that made me burst out laughing.

"Oh Siri-poo! Whatever would I do without you?!" He then put his arm around me and pulled me in close.

"I don't know how we will get through this, but we shall, together!" At that he raised his goblet into the air as if making a toast. I slowly raised my eyebrows and James shook his head muttering something about us being 'crazy lunatics' or 'idiotic'.

"Dramatic much?"

"Only for you love"

Today's doing to be one of _**those**_days, isn't it?

_**woah 2 chapters in 2 days! :D**_

_**Read & Review :):)**_

_**xoxo**_


	6. Fluffy Things

Chapter 6

Fluffy Things~

_**sorry for having such a long wait for the next chapter! Homework is increasing more and more :( **_

_**anyways ! hope you enjoy the 6th chapter for DOUBLE TROUBLE! Read & Review :) **_

_**xoxo**_

I gotta say, I liked Tuesdays much better than Monday's. I had Care of Magical Creatures AND Astronomy! This ladies and gents is going to be a good day. My schedule went a little like this:

1st Period – Potions

2nd Period –Defence against the Dark Arts

Lunch

3rd Period – Double Care of Magical Creatures

4th Period – Free Period

Dinner

5th Period – Astronomy (taken at midnight)

Whatever happens in Potions first up determines whether or not today iss going to be a good or a bad day. Walking into the classroom, the only people that I recognised were Remus, James, Sirius and of course Lily. Well things are looking up! Since there didn't seem to be a seating allocation, Lils and I went behind the boys, situating ourselves at the back of the classroom.

The good- no great thing about this class is that Lily has a natural talent in potion making. Strangely enough she hates the subject… logic. But it is her calling.

The teacher Professor Slughorn waltzed into the room and his eyes flickered over to us at the back. They widened slightly when he saw us.

"Ah! New students! Now this isn't very common, please, come come! Introduce yourselves" he said cheerfully.

What.

Who does this guy think he is? The king of England? How about no dumbass? Lils and I shared a look which said 'Are you shitting me?' Yep. It's official. Bad day. We slowly walked up to the front of the class, past the openly laughing boys sitting in front of us – who I openly hit on the back of the head. I grinned when I heard a collective moan of ouches and a "No need for violence miss".

Seriously, I'm going to kill this guy. Everyone knows violence is my thing.

As we approached the front of the dungeon, my hatred for the Professor increased.

"So ladies, tell me – us – about yourselves" he made me go first, of course.

"Well uhh, I transferred here from Australia's Institution for the Magically Gifted, Blumont, because of the schools slight… pest? Problem"

At that Sluggy looked confused.

"Pest problem? Do elaborate please?" Man his voice is so cheery.

"Well a man eating Manticore kinda invaded our school… so it's a little bit dangerous at the moment. Apologies, these are tough times" I pretended to wipe away a tear.

"He only wanted to be accepted, Bruce was such a big part of our lives. He will forever be in our hearts" Lils sympathetically patted me on the back whilst the class applauded my 'performance', although, I don't think Sluggy quite understood… he motioned for Lily to speak.

"G'day mates! I'm Lily Evans but you can call me Sheila. This here is my cousin, Jamie Evans, she too also likes to be called Sheila. We grew up on a farm, so I guess that makes us your 'typical aussie Sheila's' you might say" at the 'typical aussie Sheila's' bit both Lils and I made the speech marks with our hands. "Although, in my free time I enjoy playing the didgeridoo, riding my Kangaroo to the shops and racing my cousin here on the Emu's out near the billabong."

I was so proud of my cousin right now.

Amazingly we both kept straight faces for the whole time and walked back to our seats, hi-fiving James and Sirius on the way. Slughorn's face was still in shock and Sirius 'coughed' rather loudly to get Slughorn back in this world. He stumbled and continued on.

"Ah… yes… welcome… our new students…" looking strangely at us he continued on with the lesson. Lily and I grinned at each other and hi-fived. Yeah, we were awesome. Sluggy would not be bothering us, ever.

I have never been so wrong in my life.

Lily just HAD to be bloody amazing at Potions didn't she? DIDN'T SHE?!

"Oh my! This is amazing! The best brewing of the draught of Peace I have ever seen in my entire life…" he rambled on and on about how extraordinary Lily's potion making skills were. We both rolled our eyes. This guy can be a LITTLE dramatic sometimes. Although I must say, it was slightly entertaining.

* * *

After Potions we made our way up to defence.

"You girls, absolutely genius. We bow down to you, our Queens" James and Sirius randomly stopped and dropped to the floor in the middle of the corridor and started bowing at our feet.

"So now you accept us as your Queens?" I raised an eyebrow at them. They got up off the floor, as we were attracting quite a bit of attention, and walked us to class.

Hopefully Lily and I would get a chance to duel today!

As per usual the desks were moved to the side and Marley and Cas had started the class off. This time Cas had just beat Marley and I will spare you the details of the great and legendary battle. They skipped over to us and we all hugged congratulating them on their awesome duelling.

Then mine and Lils' names were called out. Yes. Finally. Our time to shine. Or duel… whatever.

We walked to the centre of the classroom and once we were ready bowed to each other and the duel had begun!

It was quite intense if I do say so myself. Hex after hex, jinx after jinx was thrown between us. I'm pretty sure it was the longest duel yet, well it felt like it lasted forever. But that was probably just me.

After a while, I could tell Lils was getting tired, I couldn't blame her. A layer of thin sweat had now coated my body. Great, now I'm going to smell. I quickly saw Lils stumble from my attempted Stupefy, using it to my advantage, I sent multiple spells at her to distract her from the Expelliarmus charm that I sent her way to disarm her. Her wand went flying, reaching out, I caught it in one hand and walked over to where Lils was bending over breathing heavily.

"Here you go Cuz, shit man you okay?" She nodded.

"I'm fine, puffed that's all, I mean you don't look too crash hot either" I chose to ignore that comment.

"Man we kicked ass! Yeah Aussie style bitches. I'm proud of you by the way" I gave her a quick hug and found that she too was sweating a little. She gave me a dumbfounded look.

"Proud? Jamie you were the one who won! I'm seriously proud of you right now! But yeah we did kick ass"

Casting a refreshing charm over us, we went back to where the girls were waiting for us. They all engulfed us in hugs, praising us on our duelling. The Marauders came over to us also and surprisingly gave us all a big group hug.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side" Sirius said to me after our little group hug.

I looked up at him, put on the most innocent face I could manage and with a cute voice said, "Sirius," I paused. You know dragging it out for suspense.

"Never get on my bad side." Then he burst into convulsive rounds of laughter which I ignored, already enticed in watching the next duel.

We ended up getting though everybody in the class for duels, as the class was ending I grew more and more excited. It was nearly time. Time for Care of Magical Creatures! The bell rung out loudly, FINALLY! Bloody hell. Took your time, didn't you? Oh wells. HAPPINESS HAS ARRIVED PEOPLE. Happy Jamie now.

After shovelling lunch down our throats, Lils and I basically skipped to class. Yes, we were that excited. Apart from absolutely loving the class, the thought of seeing animals gave me comfort. Like a piece of home for us, since at home we were completely surrounded by animals. After the longish walk from the DADA classroom and down to edge of the forest where Hagrids hut sat peacefully was a paddock type thing, but completely surrounded by trees, looking like walls of an outside classroom. There was even a teacher's desk. This has got to be the most awesome classroom ever! Well… unless it rained, then we would be screwed. Getting up from his desk the teacher introduced himself as Professor Kettleburn. He looked awesome! He was missing his leg and part of his right arm, also he was covered in scars and burn marks… I would love to know the stories behind those scars…

As he begun debriefing us on the lesson, you could tell that he cared deeply about the animals. His normally stony face would soften slightly when talking about them. Looking around I saw that there was one other girl and two boys. Small class…

"Now just because there are so few of us and the fact that it is the first lesson does NOT mean that you can slack off. Today although is quite special, our games keeper Hagrid has managed to provide us with an animal that normally wouldn't be available to us."

As Hagrid entered the scene he was carrying a black bundle of fur.

"Now, students who can tell me what type of animal this is?

Lily and I watched as Hagrid placed the black bundle onto the floor and gave the leash to Kettleburn.

Our hands went up simultaneously.

"Yes?" He looked at Lily. Damn.

"That is a baby Cerberus"

"Correct. 5 points to Gryffindor."

Cerberus's are quite rare animals, they are mostly sold through the black market. Personally I have only encountered one other Cerberus. About two years ago the ministry in Australia gave us a Cerberus to care for as he recovered from an abusive owner, we only had him for a few weeks before he was released back into the wild. For the owner, I'm pretty sure he went to Azkaban for animal cruelty, as he bloody well should have.

But this little doggy was adorable!

"Ello' students, now be careful with im', he's only young. Oh and his name is Fluffy. I'll see yal all after class to pick him up"

Fluffy was seriously the cutest thing ever. He came halfway to Kettleburn's knee and was jumping, trying to lick him. The cuteness, it's killing me.

The other girl in the class was also staring at Fluffy lovingly as I'm sure Lils and I were. She was quite pretty, with shoulder length slightly wavy and messy platinum blonde hair, a front fringe – basically covering her eyes which from what I could see were bright blue – and also big round glasses. She was around my height – so she's short – with a really English pale complexion. She looked cute in the whole bookworm-nerdy-way. By the looks of it she was a little shy, clutching her books in front of her as a type of shield. Since there was only the three of us girls in the class, we gotta stick together, GIRLPOWER! Her robes had the blue and silver crest on it so I am somewhat sure that she is in Ravenclaw.

Like I said, I'm pretty good at reading people.

Back to the class, it was kinda chill, pretty much the opposite of what Kettleburn said it would be.

"Now, approach Fluffy carefully, we don't want to frighten him. For homework! I want an essay on the correct ways to care for a Cerberus. Including the correct diet" with that he walked over to his desk and started working. Hm. I'm cool with this.

Looks like we just get to play with Fluffy the whole lesson. I took this opportunity to talk to the blonde girl and get to know her.

"Hey mate! I'm Ja-"

"Jamie Evans! One of the transfer students from Australia… oh, uh, sorry" she looked down at her feet and blushed in embarrassment.

"Merlin, am I that famous already? My prediction wasn't until the beginning of next week. Damn it that means I owe Lily a Galleon"

She looked back up at me and flashed me a lopsided smile.

"Oh sorry you must think I'm so rude!" She held out her hand.

"I'm Meghan, Meghan Jones, from Ravenclaw" I shook her hand.

"No need to be so formal mate" I winked at her. She smiled brightly. Then it faded slightly.

"Sorry, but just asking, why are you talking to me? I mean… no one really bothers with me. Just look at me. I basically scream wallflower." I looked at her confused.

"Meghan, you are anything but a wallflower. And why would I not bother? Us girls, we gotta stick together." I have her a nudge, she smiled.

"Stick with me kid, you won't regret it Blondey" I linked arms with Meghan and walked over to where Lils was fussing over Fluffy.

"Sheila! This be Blondey, our newest student. I have officially taken her under my wing!" Lily looked up.

"G'day Blondey! I'm Lily! Strange name ya got there Blondey"

"Actually I'm Meghan Jones. Woah people weren't joking, the rumours really have nothing on you guys, weird as bat shit… oh sorry" she started mumbling under her breath at herself.

"Blondey! … Meghan! Calm your shit. Sweetie, we aren't crazy. You see, crazy people don't admit that they are crazy, we know that we're crazy. Therefore we are not crazy!" at first she looked confused, then the realisation hit her.

"I'm guessing that means I'm not crazy either?" I slung my arm over her shoulders.

"Yeah, I pick em good, don't I Lils?"

Meghan rolled her eyes and crouched down so one of Fluffy's heads could lick her fingers.

"WE GOT US A LITTLE SASSY ONE HERE LILS!" Laughing, I followed suit and scratched another head of the dog. He wagged his tail in contentment. The rest of the lesson we sat on the ground and played with Fluffy, also getting to know Meghan better. We learnt that Pineapples were her favourite food and that she was a muggleborn. Also one of my assumptions about her was correct, she was a bookworm. We also learnt that she didn't have many friends, which was sad. Apparently people didn't seem to notice her, which was complete and utter bullshit. To me she was a beautiful young woman and if people didn't notice her then it's their loss. I repeated that to her and she looked down and denied it. Talking to her more I realised that she had really low self-esteem. It just didn't seem right to me. Her shield softened lots when we were talking to her, which was good, we were on the way to earning her trust and friendship. Although she was indeed crazy like us! Although I didn't entirely understand what these 'nargles' she kept mentioning were…

Once again I had another free period after COMC because I had Astronomy later at midnight, which I was deeply excited for! Meghan went off to Ancient Runes and Lils off to Muggle Studies. During free period I decided to get my essay out of the way. The common room was empty so I set up my work in front of the fire on the table. By the time the bell rung for the end of the day I had nearly finished the essay, students had started flowing in and out through the portrait. Looking over my now finished essay I failed to notice a certain someone creeping up behind me and covering my eyes.

"Guess who!"

"Uhh, Dumbledore?" the person snorted and uncovered my eyes. Of course it was.

"Hey Siri-Poo"

"Hey Jamie-Bear" I rolled my eyes and started packing up my stuff.

"Wait for me will ya?" he nodded and took my seat on the red couch. Ah… I miss it already.

Sigh.

I quickly put my things away and bounded down the stairs and walking down to dinner with Sirius. Along the way we ended up picking up Remus.

"Where's Peter and James at?" I asked, Sirius smirked.

"Detention"

"Really? Already? Geez I need to pick up my game. What'd they do anyway?"

"Tea leaves in Divination" Ah. No further explanation was needed.

As we passed the Ravenclaw table I remembered something.

"Sirius, save me two seats will ya?"

I scanned the Ravenclaw table and sure enough there was Meghan towards the end of the table reading a book. I snuck up behind her and grabbed her shoulders. She let out a little squeak and turned around nearly hitting me in the face I might add…

"Jamie! Merlin! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Did mention how adorable her English accent was? Poms.

"Care to join me for dinner my lovely?" We were gaining a few questioning gazes. Shitheads. I glared back at them and they quickly lowered their gazes.

"Wha- uh- no, it's okay" she stammered.

"First rule of Jamie. 1. Never doubt Jamie. Understand? Now c'mon I hunger!" I pulled her from the table and over to where Sirius had saved our seats. Acting normal as possible – which was difficult for me – I casually started pilling food onto my plate. Meghan slowly lowered down in-between Remus and me.

"Shit man, how much food do you want?" I glared at Sirius.

"It's because I'm a girl isn't it?" I turned my back on and struck up a conversation with Meghan as Lily slid into the bench across from us.

"Hey Meghan, Cuz, Remus… Tonto" I laughed at the last one. Lily smirked.

"Wait who's Tonto?" asked Sirius.

"You" she offered no explanation and filled her plate with food. Meghan and Sirius both looked confused. I whispered in Meghan's ear and she started giggling.

"I don't get it?" said Sirius.

"I'm not surprised. I'm guessing you don't know Spanish?" He shook his head.

"I'll let you figure it out" I patted his head and re-engaged in conversation with Meghan and Lils.

I guess it turned out to be a good day after all, though I still have Astronomy!

Pumped.

Tonto=Fool or Stupid

_**hope you all enjoyed :D **_

_**read & review **_

_**xoxo**_


End file.
